Mark Fleming
Summary Marcus "Mark" Fleming is the primary protagonist of science fantasy series Superhuman Species. He is a custos who learned about his abilities and his destiny through his own experience. Appearance Mark has green eyes, black hair. He is 6'2" and muscular. He wears a T-shirt, jeans, and boots. Personality Mark inherited more money than he knew what to do with and that affected his personality. He doesn't care about what's to come only what's happening now. He does whatever he loves with great passion and care but quickly loses interest towards it as nothing can meet his hunger for adventure and thrill. But his waiting ends when he learns that he is a custos. He is usually fun loving, kind, observant and possess a keen sense to profile people quickly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least Low 5-B Name: Marcus "Mark" Fleming Origin: Superhuman Species Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Custos. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, phasing (through any physical matter), atomic level destruction, regeneration (Low-High), sixth sense, mastery in hand-to-hand combat, flight, durability negation. Attack Potency: At least Continent level via this calc | At least Small Planet level (Can destroy Mount Everest at atomic level casually). Speed: Relativistic | FTL+ (see calc) Lifting Strength: At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Class YJ+ | Class XJ Durability: At least Continent level | At least Small Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range but the effects of his attacks can reach thousands of kilometers. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. He outsmarted many people who are trained agents of intelligence agencies, came up with strategies to get out of impossible situations. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Sixth Sense: It's a technique which allows Mark to enhance his 5 senses to a level where he can hear conversations precisely from thousands of kilometers away and other senses enhance parallelly. It also helps him track down slightest of movements from thousands of kilometers away along with tracking down people from similar distance. Phasing: Mark can phase through anything that has physical form. He can also use it as a manner of attack by phasing people's brain or heart out. Mark can use it only in awakened form. Atomization Punch: It's an attack that Mark uses in his base form. This attack sends an omnidirectional shockwave throughout the target from the point of impact and separates all atoms from each other. Annihilation Punch: A developed version of Atomization Punch which Mark can use after awakening. This attack works in a similar mechanism as Atomization Punch only it destroys all the atoms of the target. Regeneration: In both base and awakened form Mark needs only one alive cell of his body to regenerate his entire body in a matter of milliseconds (in base). His regeneration in awakened form is much faster than in base. Strong Bonding: Mark uses his aura to make the bonds between his atoms and molecules stronger to survive attacks that can deal damage on such level. Energy Absorption: Mark can absorb any form of energy to use for himself. Keys: Base | Awakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Basilisk1995's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users